


I miss you, I need you

by ceciliawriting



Series: You've destroyed me, now never let go [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis after Harry ends it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you, I need you

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad and thought about Larry, so this came to pass. It's not my best, but I wanted to share it :) Enjoy, or cry I'd be happy with either. Not that I want you to be sad, but you know how sometimes you want to be sad? Or am I crazy?

You held me close and promised to never let go,

yet here we are, on top of the world and I can’t hold you

you're untouchable, unreachable 

even though your sitting a foot away. You told me fame would never spilt us up,

what they said would never matter, nothing could touch us, our love…

or so I thought.

Now you're so close I could reach out and grasp your hand,

run my fingers through your curls.

I thought young, innocent, kind you would last forever if held you close enough

now you’re lost to me,

my smiles grow weaker till gone completely, you as happy as ever

I can’t laugh, you grow more confident.

I vanish, you thrive

was I holding you back? Stifling you?

“I’m sorry” I say a hundred times without moving my mouth,

I say it with how I don’t call in the middle of the night drunk out of my mind to say “I miss you” any more

I say it in how i move as far away from you as I can to avoid a brush of our legs

I say it, and say it again and again. Till I can’t think, breathe without 

missing you.

You’ve destroyed me,

but you’re better off without me, happier, stronger, more alive.

I’m better with you, you’re better without me.

I’ll do this for you,

but I’ll never stop loving you.

maybe one day… but,

no I can’t let myself hope one day you’ll fix me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel


End file.
